


Wait

by Iloverayllumanddragons26



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26352094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iloverayllumanddragons26/pseuds/Iloverayllumanddragons26
Summary: Day one:My friend went to go get some food. He hasn’t come back yet, but sometimes he takes a few days. The house he built is warm and I’ll wait for him here like he told me to.
Kudos: 6





	Wait

Day one:

My friend went to go get some food. He hasn’t come back yet, but sometimes he takes a few days. The house he built is warm and I’ll wait for him here like he told me to.

Day two:

I’m a little hungry. Not too bad though, usually he gets back in two to three days, so I sure he’ll be back by tomorrow. I’ll keep waiting. 

Day three:

He still isn’t back...but that doesn’t mean he won’t come back at all! Maybe he just...got lost...and will take a few days to return. Yeah.

Day four:

I’ll just sit tight and wait...

—————

Day twenty:

I’m so hungry. The windows are broken and I think there’s a hole in the ceiling. He’ll still come back. He always does, right?

—————

Day fifty-two:

Im wet and cold and hungry. It rained on me through the now open ceiling. I’ll just wait here. Like he told me to so that when he comes back, he won’t think I’m lost. It’s really cold now that the windows have all broken.

—————

Day eighty-six:

He’s not coming back is he... my paws hurt from sitting up. I’ll just lay down. I miss him. He still might come back, but I’m not hopeful. I’m so hungry.

—————

Day one hundred:

I’m hungry and things are getting darker. Literally. I just can’t go on like this anymore.

—————

Day one hundred sixty-five:


End file.
